Cuenta pendiente
by Victoire Black
Summary: "—Tu estás muerto, ¿lo sabías? —formuló la pregunta que hacía tantas noches necesitaba hacer. Para su disgusto, su acompañante sonrió irónico." Harry no tenía ningún interés en lo que el chico tenía que decirle, y que tanto tiempo había ocultado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, simplemente uso los personajes de Jotaká por diversión.

* * *

**Cuenta pendiente.**

—Tu estás muerto, ¿lo sabías? —formuló la pregunta que hacía tantas noches necesitaba hacer. Para su disgusto, su acompañante sonrió irónico.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Si no, ¿cómo podría estar visitándote en tus sueños, Harry? ¡Me siento tan feliz de poder volverlos a ver a ti y a Dennis! —exclamó él, emocionado, y de pronto una cámara fotográfica apareció en sus manos—. Ven, así nos podremos sacar una foto para que yo me la lleve allá a donde estoy.

—¿Así que al pobre Dennis también estás jodiéndole los sueños, Colin? —espetó de mal modo, con los brazos en jarras, y deseando que en los sueños pudiera hacer magia para enviar al pobre chico lejos de él.

—¡Qué malos modos, Harry! ¿La lucha contra el Innombrable te convirtió en una persona más huraña de lo que ya eras? —quiso saber con inocencia, y el de cabellos azabache apretó los puños, buscando tranquilizarse antes de matar al chico Creevey... a pesar de que ya estuviera muerto, y de que todo eso estuviera sucediendo en un sueño.

—¡Por Merlín, Colin, entiende! Es totalmente agobiante despertarte a la mañana con la sensación de haber mantenido una charla con una persona que está muerta. ¡Ya bastante que cargo con tu muerte en mi conciencia!, y déjame decirte que no es nada cómodo tener más de veinte muertes de las cuales soy responsable.

—Tú nunca mataste a nadie, Harry.

—¡No me importa! Voldemort y los mortífagos mataron a toda esa gente en la guerra porque no me entregué al principio, porque yo mismo pedí que se desatara la lucha... Es increíble que no lo entiendas, Colin. ¡No necesito que también en las noches el cargo de conciencia sobre las muertes me impida descansar! No es nada agradable saber que estoy hablando contigo en sueños porque ya no lo puedo hacer en vida —expuso el niño-que-vivió.

—¿Y te agradaría hablar conmigo si estuviera vivo? —quiso saber Colin bastante interesado, y esa pregunta descolocó al chico que soñaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos, Harry, no me vas a negar que jamás te diste cuenta —se burló con diversión.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿De qué no me di cuenta? —ese mocoso realmente sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Por qué siempre sacaba palabras que no tenían nada que ver con el tema? ¿Por qué Colin era _tan_ Colin?

—Me gustaste siempre, Harry —un silencio total se extendió por sobre alrededor de ambos. ¿Qué cosa acababan de formular los labios del chico? La incredulidad sacudió a Harry como pocas veces había sido sacudido. Rememoró todos los momentos con Colin, todas las veces que lo había perseguido, ayudado... Y una chispita brilló en su interior. Todo tenía sentido. Y un sentido que no le agradaba demasiado que se diga.

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma de Fred y Ge... De... de George —una vez más, sintió cómo una piedra aterrizaba sobre su estómago a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Es que acaso no crees en el amor de dos personas del mismo sexo? —preguntó Colin arqueando una ceja.

—Vale, vale, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿por qué nunca lo supe? —no le interesaban en lo más mínimo esas respuestas, pero necesitaba evadir la cuestión propiamente dicha de alguna forma. Si esto era igual que lo que ocurría cuando una mujer amaba a un hombre, o viceversa, entonces no quería tener que estar en esa posición. No era homofóbico, ni nada, pero no le hacía gracia alguna de la perspectiva de... bueno, de dos hombres juntos. Y mucho menos de él mismo y Colin Creevey en ninguna situación de las que podía encontrarse con Ginny.

—¡Porque creí que era obvio! Lo sabía todo el colegio, menos tú... Nunca me prestaste atención, nunca me miraste más que como aquel compañero de casa insoportable que te admiraba más que a nada en el mundo. Es verdad, al principio creí que era admiración, pero con el correr de los años no pude evadir el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ti. Ginny intentó ayudarme a olvidar, ¿sabes? Estuvimos los dos con la misma tarea por mucho tiempo, y me alegra que te hayas decidido por ella, porque ella se atrevió a decirte lo que sentía antes que yo.

Las piedras en el estómago de Harry seguían cayendo, y sintió cómo las entrañas se le hacían un bollo. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, sí, no podía ser verdad.

—¿Por qué me lo dices después de muerto?

—Es lógico; nunca pensé que no fueras a ir al colegio en tu último año, y pensaba decírtelo en la guerra, pero bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó. Por eso es que te lo digo en sueños, fue mi única materia pendiente en vida. Si no, no iba a poder descansar por siempre en paz —dicho esto, rió. Harry seguía serio, estático, con el golpe de la sorpresa aún latente.

—Espero, entonces, que ya no vuelvas a irrumpir en mis sueños, Colin, y hablo en serio.

—Tranquilo, mi propósito era el confesarte mi atracción por ti, y ya lo hice. Espero que tengas una muy buena vida, Harry Potter, y llena de amor... —comenzó a ponerse transparente, perlado, y recordaba mucho a lo que eran los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

—¡Espera! —gritó Harry, aunque no había necesidad estando a su lado—. ¿Es esto real? ¿O simplemente estoy soñando? —se le vino a la mente la estación de King Cross. El paisaje a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse.

—¡Estás soñando, Harry! —volvió a reír Colin—, pero ¿por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?

La alta figura de Albus Dumbledore se le vino también a la mente, y se formó un recuerdo cercano de algo que no había vivido nunca, pero que a la vez había sido más realista que todos los sucesos ocurridos en la batalla juntos. Visualizó el cuerpo sin vida del chico que tenía frente a él, despareciendo, siendo cargado como un saco por Neville. Tenía culpa, sí, pero no tanta como para aliviarse cuando por fin lo vio desaparecer por completo, y quedó soñando en soledad.

Cuando despertó, sonrió al recordar todo. Sí, siempre lo iba a perseguir el recuerdo de Colin Creevey, pero por lo menos no iba a tenerlo con él todas las noches, en ningún sentido del cual se imagine.


End file.
